1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus which records an image on a sheet, especially an image recording apparatus capable of recording images on both faces of the sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known an image recording apparatus which can record images on both faces of a sheet. The image recording apparatus comprises a main feeding path to feed the sheet on which an image is recorded by a recording portion from a supply tray on which the sheet is placed to a discharge opening. The image recording apparatus further comprises a resupply feeding path. The resupply feeding path is a feeding path to resupply the sheet on which an image has been recorded on a front face by the recording portion. The resupply feeding path extends from a downstream side of the recording portion to an upstream side of the recording portion in the main feeding path. The sheet fed through the resupply feeding path reaches the recording portion in a state in which a back face of the sheet is opposed to the recording portion. Accordingly, the recording portion can record an image on the back face of the sheet.
In the above-mentioned image recording apparatus, the sheet needs to be fed to the resupply feeding path when an image has been recorded only on the front face thereof and an image is not yet recorded on the back face thereof. On the other hand, the sheet which images have been recorded on both faces thereof needs to be fed to not the resupply feeding path but the discharge opening so as to be discharged from the apparatus. In other words, a path-switching portion needs to be provided in order to switch a destination where the sheet is fed after the image recording.
There is known an image recording apparatus including a flap as the path-switching portion. In the image recording apparatus, the flap is pivotably supported, and the flap is usually pivoted downward under its weight, but is pushed upward by the sheet being fed in a feeding path.